worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
King Arthas (Warcraft III)
Chapter 1 of the Undead Campaign, Act III "Legacy of the Damned" in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Transcript * Detheroc: "It's been months since we last heard from Lord Archimonde. I grow tired of watching over these rotting undead! What are we still doing here?" * Balnazzar: "We were charged with overseeing this land, Detheroc. It is our duty to remain here and ensure that the Scourge is ready for action." * Varimathras: "True. Though we should have received some kind of orders by now." * Sylvanas Windrunner: "The Legion was defeated months ago. How could they not know?." * Kel'Thuzad: "Impossible to say. But the longer they remain in command, the more they run the Scourge into the ground." * Sylvanas Windrunner: "What? Who could possibly..." * King Arthas: "Greetings, dreadlords. I should thank you for looking after my kingdom during my absence. However, I won't be requiring your services any longer." * Varimathras: "Prince Arthas!" * Balnazzar: "This land is ours. The Scourge belongs to the Legion!" * King Arthas: "Not anymore, demon. Your masters have been defeated. The Legion is undone. Your deaths will complete the circle." * Detheroc: "Never!" * Detheroc: "This isn't over, human." * Kel'Thuzad: "We knew you would return to us, Prince Arthas." * King Arthas: "I have returned, lich, but you will now address me as King. This is, after all, my land." * King Arthas: "Now, we must secure the kingdom by scouring the last remnants of humanity from it!" * Kel'Thuzad: "But, my king, the humans have begun to abandon their villages." * Kel'Thuzad: "They're fleeing to the canyon passes! If they escape into the mountains, it will be impossible to hunt them all down." * King Arthas: "Then we must slaughter them before they escape! Their deaths will be a fitting tribute to Ner'zhul!" ;Arthas is weakened. * King Arthas: "Aarrghh... The pain is unbearable. What is happening to me?" * Lich King: "Danger draws near! Power is fading. Time is running out!" * Kel'Thuzad: "King Arthas, do you need assistance?" * King Arthas: "No. The pain has passed, but my powers are diminished. Something is terribly wrong here." * Kel'Thuzad: "Shall we recall our forces?" * King Arthas: "No. I will finish the hunt. We'll solve this mystery once our business is done." ;Paladins. * Halahk the Lifebringer: "Arthas, you wear your father's crown as if you earned it. You may kill me, but my brethren will never stop hounding you!" * King Arthas: "I can't believe that any of you survived the first purge. No matter. After today, your self-righteous order will cease to exist." * Magroth the Defender: "We will never abandon Lordaeron, Arthas! We will never give up!" * Dagren the Orcslayer: "Come, traitor, and taste the wrath of the holy Light!" ;Humans approach. * Kel'Thuzad: "The humans are nearing the pass! Stop them." * Kel'Thuzad: "We cannot allow the humans to escape!" * Kel'Thuzad: "Stop them before they reach the pass!" * Kel'Thuzad: "Slaughter the humans before they escape!" * Kel'Thuzad: "Shall we recall our forces?" ;Humans escape. * Sylvanas Windrunner: "The humans are escaping!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Another human has made it through the pass!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "They're getting away!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Don't allow them to escape!" ;Victory for the Scourge. * King Arthas: "At last, the Alliance is finished! Once we round up the last stragglers, we should be--" * King Arthas: "Aarrghh... Not again!" * Lich King: "It is I, the Lich King. Danger draws near the Frozen Throne! You must return to Northrend immediately! Obey!" * Kel'Thuzad: "My king, you are not well." * King Arthas: "Take me back to the capital. I have a long journey ahead of me." ;Many humans escape. :Lorewise the following transcript never happened. * Kel'Thuzad: "King Arthas, the humans have made it through the pass. Now there's no way to stop them from reaching sanctuary. " * King Arthas: "Then we've failed, lich. Return to the capital. Someone will pay dearly for this!" Trivia *If the cheat code to see the entire map is used, you can see the Frozen Throne and Lich King just to the south of Little Timmy. The Lich King appears there because he has to be present on the map in order to be seen in the cinematic. Kategooria:Campaign chapters